The ability to easily and efficiently control indoor environments is highly desirable. For this reason, a number of devices have been developed to control the temperature, humidity, odor and air quality of enclosed environments such as the rooms of a house. In order to control these characteristics, a multiplicity of devices are needed inside the room. This causes a problem in instances where there are a limited number of outlets in the room. Further, the number of devices needed to control all of the desired environmental characteristics in a room can result in an unsightly mess and crowding of the room.
In temperate climates controlling humidity can be very important. During the winter and the months surrounding the winter, a lack of humidity in the air can cause significant discomfort to people. Humidifiers are a typical device used to control humidity. During these same months, many people develop colds and have sinus and chest congestion. One method for treating congestion and colds is by dispersing medicinal vapors in the air, for example menthol. The medicinal vapors help reduce cold symptoms as well as sinus and chest congestion. Medicinal vapors can be dispersed by scent generators, similar to air fresheners.
Humidifiers including means for generating a scent have been developed but have various drawbacks. These humidifiers include an air freshener to disperse an aesthetic scent in to the environment. Known humidifiers having an air freshening capability include humidifiers with scented objects disposed in an air path generated by a fan of the humidifier. The scented object continuously diffuses a scent into the air and the fan blows the scent into the surrounding environment. Another known device is a vaporizing humidifier which holds a liquid scent which is heated by the vaporized water. The scent dissipates into the atmosphere as it is heated. Both of these devices, however, are limited because the humidifier and air freshener cannot act independently and the scent is dispersed by the airflow or vapor created upon activation of the humidifier. Further, the first device described above has an additional drawback in that the air-freshening mechanism continuously diffuses scent into the air. This type of air-freshener cannot be turned off or deactivated. Even without the fan, natural air currents will spread the scent throughout the room.
Thus, there is a need for a combination humidifier and scent generator which allows each of the scent generating and humidifying component to operate independently.